


Amor Prohibido

by KiraBirthday



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Drama, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraBirthday/pseuds/KiraBirthday
Summary: Beyond Birthday, era un pequeño niño desemparado que se había visto obligado a vivir en la calle y luchar por su supervivencia día a día, hasta que un día llegó un adolescente de cabello castaño a cambiar todo eso.Ahora el pequeño Beyond debe luchar contra el lado psicótico de su otra personalidad si quiere llevar una vida plena al lado de su nuevo compañero, pero todo se complicará cuando aquel compañerismo se convierte en algo más ¿Podrá el distintivo de edades mantenerlos a salvó del peligro ante aquellas prácticas prohibidas ante la sociedad misma?
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L/Yagami Light





	Amor Prohibido

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece es propiedad de Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata asi como B.B le pertenece a Nisio Isin.

Se encontraba sentado en la banqueta, mirando a la gente pasar inadvertida; siempre solían ignorarlo como si no existiera o fuera alguna clase de fenómeno. Incluso una vez una señora de la tercera edad lo miró a los ojos y de inmediato se persinó murmurando un "Alejate Satanás" de forma apenas audible para él, lo cual lo desconcertó. No entendía que era lo que estaba mal con él, la gente prefería acariciar a un perro callejero y darle comida antes que ayudarlo a él, que no se había alimentado bien desde hacía meses ya, si estaba vivo se debía a que había tenido que ir a robar comida a diferentes sitios o simplemente hurgar en la basura para ver si encontraba algún comestible, a veces los conseguía, otras veces fracasaba en el intento y terminaba siendo apaleado debido a sus malas acciones (robar no era algo bien visto en los alrededores) lo cierto era que ese día no era muy distinto a otros y no siempre contaba con la suerte de encontrar algo comestible de buen estado en los contenedores de basura.

Se levantó y caminó hacia una tienda de abarrotes que se situaba justo al otro lado de la calle, deteniéndose finalmente frente al vitral del mostrador, dónde se podía mirar bastante claro su reflejo. Se trataba de un pequeño niño de no más de 8 o 9 años de edad, cuyo cabello era negro carbón totalmente enmarañado como si no hubiese usado un cepillo en años, su piel era de tonalidad blanca como la mismísima porcelana, vestía con unos jeans rotos, una camiseta blanca llena de manchas de sangre seca y unos tenis agujereados, pero lo que más sobresalía de él eran sus ojos color rojo escarlata tan oscuros como la sangre, eran hermosos pero a la vez espeluznantes para muchos, el motivo del constante rechazo de la sociedad hacia su persona, cosa que hasta ahora el pequeño desconocía.

"Humn... ¿Que será está vez?" pensó intrigado el chico, llevando su dedo pulgar hasta su labio inferior mientras jugaba con sus pies parándose de puntas una y otra vez.

Hasta que el ruido de una campana sacó al niño de sus pensamientos, y luego de ver a una señora salir, se adentró en la tienda antes de que la puerta se cerrará de nuevo. Miró curiosamente el lugar como si nunca antes hubiese estado en uno así. La tienda estaba divida en pequeños pasillos con estanterías llenas de diferentes productos y del lado opuesto se situaba un módulo de caja, donde se encontraba un señor sentado en un banco, mirando entretenidamente un televisor.

El pequeño azabache se adentró en el primer pasillo al escuchar su estómago gruñir exigiéndole algo de alimento. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a registrar cada uno de los estantes con la mirada, buscando algún comestible que se mirará apetitoso, así exploró cada uno de los pasillos del lugar, hasta que sus ojos encontraron algo que llamó su atención; se trataba de un frasco de mermelada de fresa. "Tómala y vete..." Le dijo una voz de pronto. Y así el pequeño cogió dicho frasco y lo ocultó de bajo de su playera, luego salió corriendo de la tienda, tratando de escabullirse sin ser visto, pero lo que el pequeño no sabía era que todo había sido capturado por las cámaras del lugar y que en un santiamén el encargado de la tienda había salido para ir tras él.

— ¡¡¡ALTO AHÍ, LADRÓN!!! — gritó cabreado el señor.

Eso no hizo más que asustar al menor de sobre manera, que en un intento por escapar corriendo, pisó uno de los lazos desatados de su zapato y cayó abruptamente al suelo, mientras que el frasco que llevaba abrazado contra su pecho, salió volando por los cielos hasta terminar hecho añicos en el piso a un metro de él, derramando todo su contenido. El niño al notar esto comenzó a llorar desconsolado, al saber que ya no tendría que comer, llamando la atención de la gente que les rodeaba, entre ellos a un joven apuesto de cabellos castaños, quién pasaba casualmente por allí mientras miraba una revista.

— ¡¡¡AHORA SI ME LAS PAGARÁS SABANDIJA!!!

El hombre se había aparecido detrás del pequeño, acercándose peligrosamente, sujetando una escoba firmemente con la cual pretendía golpearlo. El pequeño se giró quedando de espaldas al suelo y al ver a aquel sujeto aproximarse, el terror se dibujó en sus facciones. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se encogió en posición fetal, esperando la peor paliza de su vida, pero está no sucedió, pues al apartar las manos de su rostro y levantar la mirada, el menor vió algo que le sorprendió; Un joven alto de complexión delgada y cabellos castaños, se había interpuesto delante de él, sujetado aquel palo de escoba para evitar que fuese lastimado por aquel hombre.

— ¿Que creés que estás haciendo? ¿Porqué vienes a proteger a esa rata callejera? — gruñó el señor molesto, rechinando los dientes ante la intervención del otro sujeto.

— Evitando una catástrofe — respondió el joven sin más de una forma tranquila, para luego sacar su cartera y entregarle un billete al señor — Yo pagaré por el artículo dañado, por favor acepte mis más sinceras disculpas ante las molestias que pudiese causarle mi pequeño... — miró al pequeño niño, quien aún le miraba asombrado, algo en él le había causado algo de ternura, lo que lo había llevado a revelar su lado protector. Así que allí estaba tratando de elaborar una excusa creíble, pues no deseaba que el pequeño fuese lastimado de esa manera o confinado a las autoridades en el peor de los caso —...hermano...— Se apresuró a añadir — Ya sabe cómo son los niños, siempre tan traviesos, inquietos e inoportunos — mostró una nerviosa sonrisa, al notar que el encargado de la tienda no dejaba de mirarlo con el seño fruncido, más sin embargo bajó la escoba, tal parecía que le había creído cada palabra.

El señor observó al pequeño, quien al darse cuenta de ello, se puso de pie de un salto y se ocultó inmediatamente detrás del joven. Después sus ojos se enfocaron en el adolescente que le sonreía de forma amable, esperando que aceptará dicho pagó, el cuál aceptó no muy convencido, soltando un suspiro, después de todo alguien debía reponer la pérdida del producto.

— Espero no volver a verlos en esta tienda nunca más — gruñó el hombre antes de volver adentro.

Una vez que el peligro había pasado, el pequeño azabache tiró del sacó del joven logrando así obtener su atención. Una vez que consiguió que esté lo notará, sacó una pequeña moneda de 50 centavos de su bolsillo y se la dió al mayor.

— Se que no es mucho, pero quiero que usted la tome en forma de agradecimiento... — habló el pequeño jugando con sus dedos, mientras evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

El joven, al notar aquel gesto por parte del menor, no pudo evitar sentir ternura, por lo que se acuclillo a su altura para tomar su pequeña mano y cerrarla suavemente, devolviéndola a él.

— Quedatela, es tuya — le dedicó una amable sonrisa antes de revolver un poco su enmarañado cabello negro.

— Por favor, aceptela, nunca nadie hizo algo semejante por mí... — este insistió, mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante aquel extraño sentimiento que se albergaba en su pecho, ligado a la soledad y al rechazo que sentía.

— No llores — le pidió el castaño limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su saco, aun sonriéndole — Mejor dime porque tomaste ese frasco, robar no es bueno, solo te meterá en problemas.

— Y-Yo... — balbuceó un poco el menor bajando la mirada de nuevo, pues se sentía avergonzado de ello — Yo... tenía mucha hambre...

— Ven, te llevaré a casa — le levantó el mentón antes de reincorporarse de nuevo, y comenzó a caminar, esperando que el pequeño lo siguiera — Seguramente tus padres ya deben estar preocupados por tí...

El menor no se inmutó en moverse, solo se mantuvo ahí de pie.

— No — respondió casi de inmediato.

El castaño detuvo su avance y miró hacia atrás.

— No temas, no pienso hablar de lo ocurrido, si es lo que te preocupa...

— No es eso...— desvíó la mirada una vez más, empuñando sus manos con fuerza, tratando de no llorar, pero le fue imposible... — Mis padres murieron hace tiempo, yo huí de casa luego de escuchar a la vecina decir a un hombre mayor que deberia ser enviado a un orfanato...

Se quedó reflexionando en lo dicho por el menor durante un breve instante, sintiendo un poco de tristeza; al saber que en ese mundo tan cruel en el que vivían, había muchos niños como él, que debían luchar por su supervivencia día a día.

— ¿Cómo te llamas niño? — cuestionó el castaño con curiosidad de pronto, sin dejar de mirarlo, esperando que este pudiese responder su pregunta.

El pequeño azabache se sorprendió al escuchar aquella pregunta, y por un instante no supo que hacer, a pesar de que aquel muchacho lo había salvado, aún no sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones ¿Lo entregaría a la policía por el delito que recientemente cometió? o peor aún, este sería llevado directamente al orfanato del que escapó.

"No puedes decirle tu nombre real, es arriesgado". Escuchó de nuevo aquella voz aconsejarle.

— Soy Rue Ryuzaki — respondió desinteresadamente, esperando que el contrario no notará que se trataba de un simple alías que creó en un apuro en ese preciso momento.

— Ahora dime ¿Por qué es tan malo ir a un orfanato? Allí tendrías un techo, comida y gente que te cuidaría y se preocuparía por ti, prácticamente no tendrías que estar solo en las calles, robando comida para sobrevivir...

— ¡Porque no quiero! — el menor había cambiado su estado de ánimo repentinamente, pasando de estar tranquilo a enfadado en tan sólo un instante — Estoy harto de que todos me miren y me traten como un fenómeno por el color de mis ojos, se que nadie me aceptará o me querrà cerca debido a eso...

— ¿Quién te ha dicho esas cosas tan terribles? Tus ojos tal vez sean diferentes, pero son hermosos porque te hacen único y diferente a los demás — trató de explicarle amablemente al pequeño — No todas las personas son buenas, algunas solo se dejan llevar por la envidia hacia aquello que ellos no logran tener, a otros simplemente les asusta todo aquello que es nuevo y diferente para ellos.

— Entiendo... Pero aún así no me agrada — el azabache reprochó, cruzándose de brazos y mostró un pequeño puchero infantil.

— De acuerdo — el castaño rió un poco al notar la reacción del niño ante el comportamiento de los demás — Ahora Rue, ven conmigo, si lo haces podré proporcionarte alimento, además de que contarás con un techo en el refugiarte de la lluvia y el frío — comentó el joven decidido, después de todo, le partía el corazón saber que este niño vivía solo en la calle, robando comida día a día para poder subsistir.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — aquella propuesta por parte del mayor le sorprendió bastante, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente, le costaba creer que un sujeto tan correcto como él se arriesgará así a llevar a un completo desconocido a casa.

— Claro, dijiste que tenías hambre ¿O no? — al joven no parecía preocuparle mucho el hospedar a un niño desconocido en casa, después de todo era un niño ¿Que peligro podría correr? ¿Morir de ternura con alguna de sus ocurrencias tal vez?

— Sí lo hice pero... — allí estaba de nuevo, mostrando esa faceta llena de timidez e inseguridad.

— Está bien, no es un problema para mí — insistió el joven.

— De acuerdo, gracias señor...—

— Yagami Light — se presentó — pero puedes decirme Light.

— Arigato señor Light — este asintió en acuerdo, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el mayor — Sabe, si sigue llevando extraños a casa su vida podría correr un grave peligro.

— Lo sé, por eso no suelo hacerlo a menudo... — le sorprendió ver lo inteligente que resultó ser ese niño para relacionar las situaciones reales de peligro— ...pero sólo por está vez haré una pequeña excepción a la regla, ya que no es bueno que un niño como tú este solo en las calles de Japón.

El pequeño tomó finalmente la mano del mayor, para dejar que esté lo guiará, y así juntos comenzaron a caminar por la calle rumbo al departamento del joven Yagami, haciendo antes una pequeña parada en una tienda de ropa, para comprarle algunas prendas a el azabache. De modo que una vez llegando a casa del joven Light, el pequeño Rue se quedó perplejo al notar el gran tamaño de la vivienda, además de que esta se hallaba bastante limpia y ordenada, a decir verdad el ambiente en la residencia Yagami era realmente tranquilo.

— ¿Tus padres no están en casa? — cuestionó Rue al notar el implacable silencio del lugar.

— No, mis padres se mudaron hace algunos meses y me dejaron este apartamento para que pudiese seguir con mis estudios — le explicó al pequeño Rue con tranquilidad, revolviendole el cabello.

Rue por su parte entró a la sala de estar y continúo explorando el lugar con la mirada con suma curiosidad.

— Oye Light...

— Dime Rue — el mayor se había adentrado en la cocina para prepararle algo de comer al pequeño

— ¿Porque tu familia se mudó? — se encontraba mirando los portaretratos de la sala, dónde salían los padres de Light y su hermana con él, parecía ser una hermosa familia bastante unida a su parecer.

— Bueno, mi padre trabaja en la policía y la otra casa que compró le quedaba mucho más cerca del departamento, mientras que a mí me quedaba más apartado de la escuela, lo cual no me beneficiaba en lo absoluto...— el joven sacó diversos ingredientes de la alacena para comenzar a preparar la cena.

— Wow — el azabache abrió sus ojos en forma de sorpresa al escuchar aquello pero de algún modo no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo — ¿Tú papá es policía? Debe ser genial ¿no? — habló con tranquilidad, tratando de aparentar que nada malo le ocurria.

"¿Será que ya lo sabe? Pero de ser así... ¿Porque me preguntaría mi nombre? A menos que fuese sólo una estrategia para corroborar información, de cualquier modo le di un alías, dudo que sepa quien soy...' pensaba intrigado el azabache.

— Lo es — respondió este mientras preparaba la mesa para ambos.

Unos minutos más tarde Light colocó un par de platos sobre la mesa, los cuales contenían un par de tostadas; las de Rue contenían mermelada de fresa y las suyas simplemente un poco de mantequilla, ambos de ellos poseian un vaso de licuado chocolate para acompañar. Asumió que ese tipo de merienda le gustaría al menor, después de todo lo vió saliendo de aquella tienda abrazando un frasco de mermelada y llorar desconsolado cuando se rompió. No sabía si Rue ya había probado ese tipo de alimentos antes, más sin embargo, quiso consentir al pequeño, dándole un poco de esa sustancia que él deseaba comer, después de todo era sólo un niño y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer bien, podían haber sido meses, incluso años de estar en aquella situación.

"Ahora que lo pienso bien..."

El castaño se quedó reflexivo, mirando al pequeño Rue, quien en ese momento colgaba de cabeza del sofá mirándole de vuelta con sus peculiares y hermosos ojos rojos. Fue ahí cuando Light se dió cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto tras observar el frágil cuerpo del niño que a simple vista se notaba que estaba en los huesos; un severo caso de desnutrición.

— Ven aquí Rue, ya está la cena — le llamó el mayor rompiendo el silencio.

— ¡Genial! — exclamó él pequeño entusiasmado, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se dejaba caer de aquel sofá al piso, para luego reincorporarse y correr hacia la mesa rápidamente.

Una vez al llegar ahí, se detuvo un momento para contemplar dichos alimentos, sin dejar de sonreír.

— Adelante — le insistió Light.

El menor asintió y finalmente subió a la silla, sentándose de una forma un tanto extraña; se podía decir que Rue se hallaba en posición fetal, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, mientras tomaba la tostada con su mano derecha, para luego comerla, sonriendo satisfecho, al probar la combinación exquisita de ambos sabores.

— ¿Y bien? — cuestionó al notar la carita alegre del menor.

— Está delicioso — continúo comiendo tranquilamente

— Supuse que te gustaría — sonrió el mayor, limpiando las migas de sus mejillas con una servilleta antes de levantarse — Disfruta tu merienda, yo iré a hacer algunos preparativos.

El pequeño azabache asintió y observó a Light ir escaleras arriba, dejándolo sólo en el comedor.

Rue aprovechó para terminar con sus alimentos y bajó de aquella silla de un salto para continuar explorando aquella casa con suma curiosidad. Lo primero que hizo fue llevar sus platos sucios a la cocina y al entrar ahí se quedó maravillado, el refrigerador era enorme. Dejó los platos en el fregadero mientras y miró a sus alrededores, encima de una pequeña mesita de vidrio había un frutero lleno de manzanas y bananas mientras que frente a este se hallaba una estufa de color negro en medio de un montón de compartimentos o mejor dicho la alacena, pero finalmente se acercó a la nevera, abriendo para presenciar cómo está estaba completamente llena de comestibles. Light no le mentía cuando dijo que mientras este se mantuviera con él, no le faltaría comida, hablando de eso a Rue le interesaba saber en qué lugar guardaba Light la mermelada, pues quería comer tan solo un poco más.

— Rue ¿Puedes venir aquí un momento? — le llamó Light de pronto desde las escaleras.

El menor cerró las puertas de la nevera y salió de la cocina, para posteriormente encontrarse con el mayor arriba, quien al verlo subir le dedicó una cálida y amable sonrisa.

— Te he preparado un baño de burbujas, seguramente no has tomado uno en mucho tiempo —comentó con tranquilidad mientras guiaba al menor al cuarto de baño.

Rue entró y lo primero que miró fue la tina de baño, la cual estaba llena de agua con una espesa capa de jabón blanco y burbujeante flotando en la superficie, lo que en su curiosidad lo llevó a meter una de sus mano dentro para tomar un poco de esa solución espumosa y burbujeante que brillaba en su palma con los colores del arcoiris.

— Es tan blanca como la nieve ¿Puedo jugar con ella? — pidió el pequeño mirando al castaño en busca de su aprobación.

— Claro, déjame ayudarte — el mayor se acercó para ayudar al pequeño a despojarse de esas sucias y desgastadas ropas.

Rue alzó sus manos permitiéndole a Light quitarle su playera, dejando su blanquecina piel expuesta, la cual estaba llena de heridas y rasguños, algunas de estas eran recientes y estaban abiertas, lo que le género al mayor algo de inquietud llegándose a preguntar quién le había hecho tan daño al pequeño, en cuanto Rue tomara su baño él se encargaría de curar debidamente sus heridas y entregar a este un pijama cálido y reconfortante con el que pudiese descansar sin problemas.

Light continuo con su labor, bajando sus manos hasta los pantalones del menor desabrochandolos, mientras el pequeño azabache movió un poco las piernas para hacer que estos cayeran al suelo, como también se quitó los zapatos frotando sus pies entre si, quedando en ropa interior, por suerte el resto del cuerpo de Rue parecía intacto el único afectado parecía ser el abdomen por ahora, lo cual hizo sentir un poco mejor a Light no le gustaba ver al niño lastimado de esa forma.

— Te dejare que termines con el resto — se detuvo el castaño, después de todo no deseaba incomodar al menor o algo así.

— Sí...— este habló con algo de timidez con las mejillas algo sonrosadas al sentir la mirada del joven sobre de él — Humn... ¿Podrías girarte un momento? No podré hacerlo si me estás mirando...

— Claro, disculpa — el mayor se giró dándole la espalda al menor para que este pudiese terminar de desvestirse con libertad.

Luego de quitarse la ropa interior Rue entró en la tina, sintiendo una cálida sensación cuando sus pies y parte de sus piernas entraron en contacto con el agua caliente, era realmente relajante, así que sin más tomó asiento, soltasoltando un ligero quejido, cuando el agua tocó algunas de sus heridas recientes.

— Listo Light, ya puedes mirar — dijo el pequeño mientras comenzaba a golpear el agua jabonosa con las manos, posteriormente metió la cara en la espuma de modo que está le llegaba por debajo de la nariz, para luego la sacarla, riendo — Mira soy un viejo ermitaño.

Light soltó una pequeña risa luego de mirar las ocurrencias del pequeño Rue, pensando él que era un niño bueno, bastante tierno en realidad, y que había hecho bien en traerlo a casa. Se sentía realizado haber hecho una acción buena en ese día, y tenía la esperanza de que la vida misma se lo compensaría, y si no era así al menos quedaría en su conciencia que había ayudado a un alma noble que lo necesitaba y eso lo hizo sentir más que feliz. Si el no podía construir su propia felicidad al menos se dedicaría a que el niño lo fuera, no quería que este llevará la vida de un criminal, debido a su pasado y estilo de vida actual, si podía evitarlo sería suficiente para él

— Iré a traer una toalla, si me necesitas llámame ¿Está bien? — fue lo último que Light dijo antes de salir del cuarto y darle al pequeño algo de privacidad.

"Pensé que nunca se iría... necesito idear un plan, no puedo permitir que la policía sepa mi paradero actual...". Sumergió su cuerpo en el agua de modo que quedó recostado, flotando sobre ella, tratando de relajarse y pensar algo convincente. Y así cerró sus ojos, repasando las cosas mentalmente,nunca pensó que conocería a alguien como Light que se dispusiera a ayudarlo, que le ofrecería un techo y comida sin recibir nada a cambio.

Cerró sus ojos, si se quedaba con el chico, no le haría falta un techo ni comida, pero si estaría cerca de la policía, por otro lado si escapaba podría seguir en el anonimato pero nuevamente tendría que volver a las calles a hurgar en la basura y robar comida arriesgándose a recibir más de esas horribles palizas.

— Demonios ¿porque tiene que ser tan complicado? — se expresó en voz alta golpeando el agua con su mano en señal de frustración ante su dilema.

— ¿Necesitas algo Rue? — cuestionó de pronto el mayor.

Aquello tomo por sorpresa al azabache ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí que el nisiquiera lo notó llegar? Abrió sus ojos de tonalidad sangre y lo miró brevemente sentándose nuevamente sobre la tina.

— Bueno yo... — este comenzó a decir aún mirando el rostro del mayor y al verlo sonreír de esa forma propia de él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo — Quería saber si me podías ayudar a tallarme la espalda — escupió sin más sin saber que otra cosa decir — Es que no he conseguido hacerlo yo mismo.

— Claro, haberlo dicho antes — respondió Light acercándose para tomar la esponja y aplicar algo de jabón en esta, y así comenzó a tallar la espalda del menor con tranquilidad

El pequeño Rue sonrió, sintiendo como el joven le tallaba la espalda de una forma tan eficiente que se sentía tan relajante como un masaje, tan complaciente y satisfactorio que no quería que esté parara, sin embargo lo hizo cuando esté termino de lavarme.

— ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte pequeño?

— Humn... si.. a decir verdad, he tenido algo de miedo de lavarme, no quisiera lastimar más mi cuerpo, algunas de esas heridas, ya duelen demasiado...— este pidió de una forma amable girandose para quedar de frente al mayor y permitirle tallar su abdomen esperando sentir algo tan placentero como lo sintió en su espalda.

— Hablando de eso, Rue, me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de tratarte esas heridas, se que podré hacer que te sientas mejor muy pronto — este le comento amablemente sonriéndole al menor mientras comenzaba a tallarlo suavemente con la esponja, procurando ser cuidadoso y no lastimar sus heridas demasiado.

— Humn... — el pequeño cerró sus ojos disfrutando mucho de aquel trato, pensando que tal vez podría acostumbrarse a ser consentido de esa forma, después de todo alguien como él se lo merecía — Está bien, confiaré en ti Light.

Una vez que el mayor termino de ayudarlo y dejarlo completamente limpio. El azabache quitó el tapón de la tina, dejando que el agua sucia se fuera antes de salir y dejar que Light lo envolviera en la toalla, posteriormente fue llevado hacia su habitación, dónde el mayor ya tenía preparado el botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar correctamente cada una de sus heridas. Rue subió a su cama, quitándose la toalla para quedar completamente expuesto y aunque le incomodaba mostrarse completamente desnudo ante él, sabía que eso sería por su bien.

Light tomó un tubo de pasta y con ella llenó uno de los extremos de un isótopo, con el cual comenzó a aplicar cuidadosamente la sustancia en cada una de sus heridas, recibiendo pequeñas quejas por parte del menor, sobretodo cuando comenzó a tratar más abiertas y recientes. Con ayuda de aquella pomada, las heridas conseguirían cicatrizar rápido gracias a las propiedades regenerativas que poseia está.

Una vez que terminó de curar a Rue, le entregó su ropa interior y pijama para que pudiese vestirse con calma, mientras Light hacia lo mismo quitándose sus ropas casuales y terminar semidesnudo, sin inmutarse de que el menor pudiese mirarlo, para finalmente colocarse un pijama cálido que le haría dormir perfectamente en aquella noche tan fría.

— Con eso podrás descansar cómodamente, Rue.

El pequeño se vistió tranquilamente y se mantuvo en silencio; había estado así durante un rato, desde que había salido de la bañera, lo cual dejó a Light curioso, tras notarlo, porque Rue había cambiado su estado de ánimo en tan solo un momento, ahora se miraba apagado, como si ya estuviese completamente agotado incluso fastidiado ¿Seria eso? Después de todo ya era tarde para que un niño de su edad estuviera despierto.

— Estoy cansado ¿En donde dormiré? — su voz se escuchó algo desinteresada.

— Bueno, por ahora no cuento con otro dormitorio, así que compartire mi cama contigo...

— Bueno... — el azabache se acomodó en posición fetal cerca de la pared, cerrando sus ojos, realmente estaba demasiado cansado y en ese momento lo único que quería era dormir, aunque fuera sólo un poco necesitaba descansar luego de tanto cambio en su vida. — Buenas noches, Light...

Light por su parte se había terminado de colocar el pijama, mientras miraba el televisor un rato, apagando la luz de la habitación para que el menor pudiese dormir con tranquilidad, entonces apagó el televisor y se acomodó del otro lado de la cama a las cercanías del menor, a quien miró con un pequeño gesto de triste al recordar el tipo de vida que el niño llevaba.

— Te prometo que nunca más estarás sólo y que yo siempre estaré allí para cuidarte y protegerte... — le musitó por lo bajo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente — Descansa Rue, te lo mereces — dicho esto cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente.

Unas horas más tarde...

Light ya se encontraba completame dormido cuando un par de ojos rojos brillantes lo contemplaban detenidamente desde la oscuridad, la cual ocultaba su sonrisa maniaca.

"Matalo... Acaba con él..." Se escuchaba aquella voz tenue como un murmullo, aconsejandole.

Continuará...


End file.
